conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Nomnom
Alternate Names: Nom Nom Nomnom Phonology and Restrictions Consonants These are all pronounced labialized. This isn't necessary, but it is necessary to sounding like a natural speaker or understanding natural speakers. Vowels Technically, this is a horizontal vowel system, but both vowels are always pronounced nasalized and rounded. The syllable structure is ©CVC©, so the word has to be surrounded by consonants. The alphabet goes top to bottom, consonants before vowels. Nomnom /nomnom/ is the name of the language. Word List Alphabetical Word List mfon - to shun mfoyn - to disrespect mnom - language mqop - art form comparable to poetry; person inserts as many words as possible without repetition mom - to float on/ to fly in men - to thank med - refuse to follow the outcome of, refuse to cooperate with (one does this when they don't follow the sentence hints other people set out) fney - possible outcome fom - to have fenm - to believe that pmod - be stupid regarding (according to) nmoy (��) - person nmeynom - uncertainty ndon - to orate to ndoq - word, sound ndoqon - to argue about (to) ndoqg - be true nden - to learn ndengem - test of skill ndeym - animal nyem - to signify (to) nyef - to fear nyen - to see nyedg - to turn (into)(from) nyenp - necessity nyeq - to be eaten by ngeyn - be blue/white nom - unreal thing nomn - be look deeply at nong (事) - action noy - FRONT>BACK nog - to cause noq - SWAP nep - DUP nenp - place neqg - to hate nomnom - this language dmomn - number dnoy - be red/green dnogn - the inside of a solid/liquid dnoq - water dnen - want dneyg - kill dqep - be more than doy - BACK>FRONT dog - inanimate mobile object dep - END ynem - be fewer/less than ypemq - to make happy ydeq - struunh yon - to say (to) yoy - something, that thing (points at thing, with number representing person as in pronouns or verbs) gpemn - be black/purple gnon - DELETE VERB/NUMBER IN SERIES OF NUMBERS gyepn - to empty gyend - sky, space gyeg (投)- to send (to) (from) gondey - instance of genocide (etymology: English word "colony") gefden - flat surface qnonq - space inside a hollow qdem - kind of grass qyon (羅) - to be equal to qon - to argue with qong - to know When a number ends a word, this is how it pans out. 1 - The being points to itself. 2 - The being points to the person it speaks to. 3 - The being points at the being it means to talk about. Compound Words nmoy nep ynem - dying line of people nmoy nyeq fom - rich man, powerful man *nmoy nep mom nyeq noy fyeg dep - boss; ruler (formal) ndoq yoy nog - words with meanings (as opposed to sounds) nmoy nep ndoq yoy2 yon dep - I/me (formal) nmoy nep nmoy mfeyn dep - villain nmoy nep domof yoy noq yon dep - society nmoy nep yoy fom dep *nmoy nep nmoy1 fom dep - native (said by native) *nmoy nep nmoy2 fom dep - native (said to native) *nmoy nep nmoy3 fom dep - native (said about native) ndeym nep nmoy nyeq - raw-meat-eater, carnivore nom nep nmoy nmoy nyem dep - imaginary friend dog nep mnom qong dep - computer qnonq nep gyend mom dep - spaceship dog nep nmoy nep gyend yoy gyeg nog dep - airplane Sentences Single Phrases nmoy1 nep domof ndon dnen dep - I want to dance. nmoy1 ndoq nep nom qyon dep yoy2 yon dep. - I didn't speak to you. (I spoke nonexistent words to you.) nmoy2 ndoq nep ynem nyef dep. - You fear a few words. nmoy2 nep nong nmoy1 noy neqg qyon dep nog dep. - You're the reason why i hate you. gyep nmoy1 nenp2 nenp4 gyeg dep. - I came to your place from somewhere else (I wasn't always with you.). fney nmoy1 nmoy nep mfoyn nmoy2 nyem dep. - I might seem apathetic to you. nmoy2 nmoy1 ndoqg nden nog dep. - You teach me the truth. nmoy nep nmoy2 dog noq noy gyeg dep. - I throw something at you. (See "Actual or Not?" if you are confused.) nmoy nmoy nep nmoy2 fom dep noq nep nmoy1 fom dep ynem dep. - Your people number fewer than mine.. *This is not actually the word for "Fith". Conversations Food-Final Tongue Twisters HEY, YOU READING THIS. WHY DON'T YOU TEST YOUR KNOWLEDGE OF THIS LANGUAGE AND ATTEMPT TO MAKE ONE? BASICALLY ALL OF THE WORDS SOUND THE SAME TO ANY EARS, SO YOU CAN'T GO WRONG. Grammar If you Know Fith... Like Fith, the regular word order is SOV. Here are a few translations of Fith words to Nomnom words. du = nep (duplicates noun) ﻿ bom/frong = nep qon (deletes word/sentence) e = dep (ends sentence) ﻿ o = nyenp ... qyon dep ﻿ u = fyen ... qyon dep Numbers There was a precolonial number system which followed the same general logic as the current one. However, with the introduction of an alphabet, one person was able to create a new set of numbers for them, which extended much further though it was a numeric one. Contrary to everyone else's belief, the people quickly adopted the number system even though they turned it into a prime-centered one. qon - 0 domom - 1 domof - 2 domop - 3 domon - 5 domod - 7 domoy - 11 domog - 13 domoq - 17 domomf - 19 domomp - 23 domomn - 29 domomd - 31 domomy - 37 domomg - 41 domomq - 43 domofm - 47 domofp - 53 domofn - 59 domofd - 61 domofy - 67 domofg - 71 domofq - 73 domopm - 79 domopf - 83 domopn - 89 domopd - 97 domopy - 101 domopg - 103 domopq - 107 domonm - 109 domonf - 113 domonp - 127 domond - 131 domony - 137 domong - 139 domonq - 149 domodm - 151 domodf - 157 domodp - 163 domodn - 167 domody - 173 domodg - 179 domodq - 181 domoym - 191 domoyf - 193 domoyp - 197 domoyn - 199 domoyd - 211 domoyg - 223 domoyq - 227 domogm - 229 domogf - 233 domogp - 239 domogn - 241 domogd - 251 domogy - 257 domogq - 263 domoqm - 269 domoqf - 271 domoqp - 277 domoqn - 281 domoqd - 283 domoqy - 293 domoqg - 307 demem - 311 demef - 313 demep - 317 demen - 331 demed - 337 demey - 347 demeg - 349 demeq - 353 dememf - 359 dememp - 367 dememn - 373 dememd - 379 dememy - 383 dememg - 389 dememq - 397 demefm - 401 demefp - 409 demefn - 419 demefd - 421 demefy - 431 demefg - 433 demefq - 439 demepm - 443 demepf - 449 demepn - 457 demepd - 461 demepy - 463 demepg - 467 demepq - 479 demenm - 487 demenf - 491 demenp - 499 demend - 503 demeny - 509 demeng - 521 demenq - 523 demedm - 541 demedf - 547 demedp - 557 demedn - 563 demedy - 569 demedg - 571 demedq - 577 demeym - 587 demeyf - 593 demeyp - 599 demeyn - 601 demeyd - 607 demeyg - 613 demeyq - 617 demegm - 619 demegf - 631 demegp - 641 demegn - 643 demegd - 647 demegy - 653 demegq - 659 demeqm - 661 demeqf - 673 demeqp - 677 demeqn - 683 demeqd - 691 demeqy - 701 demeqg - 709 dofom - 719 dofof - 727 dofop - 733 dofon - 739 dofod - 743 dofoy - 751 dofog - 757 dofoq - 761 dofomf - 769 dofomp - 773 dofomn - 787 dofomd - 797 dofomg - 809 dofomq - 811 dofofm - 821 dofofp - 823 dofofn - 827 dofofd - 829 dofofy - 839 dofofg - 853 dofofq - 857 dofopm - 859 dofopf - 863 dofopn - 877 dofopd - 881 dofopy - 883 dofopg - 887 dofopq - 907 dofonm - 911 dofonf - 919 dofonp - 929 dofond - 937 dofony - 941 dofong - 947 dofonq - 953 dofodm - 967 dofodf - 971 dofodp - 977 dofodn - 983 dofody - 991 dofodg - 997 dofodq - 1009 dofoym - 1013 dofoyf - 1019 dofoyp - 1021 dofoyn - 1031 dofoyd - 1033 dofoyg - 1039 dofoyq - 1049 dofogm - 1051 dofogf - 1061 dofogp - 1063 dofogn - 1069 dofogd - 1087 dofogy - 1091 dofogq - 1093 dofoqm - 1097 dofoqf - 1103 dofoqp - 1109 dofoqn - 1117 dofoqd - 1123 dofoqy - 1129 dofoqg - 1151 defem - 1153 defef - 1163 defep - 1171 defen - 1181 defed - 1187 defey - 1193 defeg - 1201 defeq - 1213 defemf - 1217 defemp - 1223 defemn - 1229 defemd - 1231 defemg - 1237 defemq - 1249 These numbers can only actually function as adjectives, which means they constitute an open class in the language. I cannot think of many other languages where actual numerals constitute an open class, so I will go out on a limb and assume that this is unique or at the very least strange. Imperative The imperative mood is created by the phrase "nyenp (sentence) qyon dep". nyenp nmoy nyeq fom qyon dep. - The person must have food. nyenp yoy nyeq fom qyon dep. - Have food! (This doesn't mean "eat food"; it means "obtain food". The literal translation is more like "You must have food in your possession.") Interrogative/Subjunctive The interrogative and subjunctive mood are both created by the phrase "fney (sentence) qyon dep". fney nmoy nyeq fom dep qyon dep. - The person might have food. fney nmoy nyeq fom dep qyon dep. - Does the person have food? Possessive Structures The possessive structure for X's Y when X is going to be used later is "X nep Y nep noy noq fom". When X will not be used later, there is no "nep" after X. Transative Verbs All verbs have at least one argument. The most arguments a verb can have are four: nominative, accusative, dative/lative, and exessive/initiative. About The beings which speak Nomnom are capable of comprehending extremely large numbers. This doesn't give them any ability to better understand the world, but it does make their language rather difficult to understand in the case of, say, one of their monologues. However, when humans speak, it is not in monologue, and much of the time, humans can understand other humans after practicing this language for protracted amounts of time (funnily enough, in less time than some other human languages, due to how isolating this language is). Now, to be clear, this is no walk in the park. Though it is nontonal and barely cheremic, if you attempt to learn this language within a week, you will be discouraged to find that it is harder than such obvious contenders as Spanish or Chinese, and apparently also more difficult than Zapotec and Mixtec as well. The beings which speak this language are gigantic and photosynthetic - herbivorous, and their resonant nasal cavity causes their words to have a nasal sound. Words are completely and utterly nasalized for this very reason, like a parodic rendition of a Caucasusian giant. Its syllable structures are jarring, but they also make the language easier to parse on the go. The beings also have some repair strategies, such as saying how many arguments are left, even though these are only used frequently when talking to humans, in a way reminiscent of Fith and Shallow Fith. To truly comprehend the language takes a bit more time and spatial reasoning, and I assume that you're ready for this. As such, I will hide the repair strategy and how to ask for it so you won't cheat until you figure it out. But couldn't you, dear reader, also create a stack language? Why don't you, just to show me up? Stack language creation is a small world. They have trouble finding patterns in things and their bodies are large and not easily breakable. Because of this, they did not advance beyond the stone age by themselves. Their lack of pattern recognition appears not to be a disadvantage because their predators/scavengers are more or less clouds of bacteria, so any pattern recognition would be useless or nearly useless in contending with them. Instead, they have extremely strong immune systems, and they also have the ability to consciously remember every second of their existence. Category:Stack-Based Category:Alien languages Category:Languages